Center Overview - Abstract The vision for the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) Digestive Disease Research Core Center (DDRCC) is to create a culture of curiosity, scholarship, and investigation around our central theme. Our theme is informed by the pathogenesis of disease in the gastrointestinal tract, from cellular injury, inflammation, fibrosis, and ultimately end organ dysfunction and disease. Our specific emphasis on human disease is part of our rationale for the extension of the continuum of our theme - from injury to disease. Further, we expect the work by Center members to lead to new treatments for patients with gastrointestinal disease. Our specific aims are integrated with the specific goal to serve our Research Base/Full Members and our mission; specific aims are as follows: (1) First, we will foster collaboration among digestive and liver disease researchers. We will leverage collaborations among MUSC investigators to further augment our research capacity while ensuring the success of a critical mass of outstanding researchers in digestive and liver diseases. This will be supported through multiple synergistic efforts as described in the Administrative Core including DDRCC leadership and Enrichment and Pilot and Feasibility Programs. (2) We will develop sustainable scientific core resources that will specifically support digestive and liver disease studies while leveraging institutional investments. The DDRCC scientific cores include: a) Analytical Cell Models Core, which will deliver high quality, pure primary liver cells and produce state-of-the-art tissue culture models; b) Advanced Imaging Core with advanced cell- and tissue-based imaging techniques and instrumentation; and c) Proteomics Core with innovative mass spectrometry imaging capabilities. These cores are complemented by a committed Clinical Component which provides support for the design, implementation and analysis of research studies to improve clinical outcomes for patients with digestive diseases. Finally, we will (3) Promote the long- term success and sustainability of the DDRCC through dedicated mentorship of New Investigators, a rigorous Center evaluation and process improvement strategy, mission alignment with other centers at MUSC, and specific long-term institutional commitments to the Center. The MUSC DDRCC is made up of 29 Full Members focused specifically on our theme, and who constitute our Research Base of $10.8M. We also have 31 Associate Members who are active participants in the Center. The DDRCC has enormous potential to answer important questions, open new areas for further inquiry, and result in potential new therapeutic discoveries that will be translated to new treatments for patients with digestive and liver disease.